Polyphemus
For the Best Friends Contest. Appearance Phemus is a normal-sized, if a bit plump and slightly taller than average, SilkWing. His overall body shape is lumpy and quite frankly, he’s a bit chubby, probably due to his occupation. He seems to be constantly smiling at everyone, exposing a bit yellow, but still bright, teeth. Like any SilkWing, he has two rows of scales, though Phemus’s are a bit more rounded then usual. However, most of the details that set him apart are so minute that you could miss them in a second when he’s in a a crowd. His talons are big for his size, and he can easily envelop a pair of normal talons in his massive grip. His talons are surprisingly nimble and have several burn scars on the scales from hot pans and the such. His claws are kept carefully dull, as not to accidentally poke something that he didn’t want to poke, a dark, almost black color. Polyphemus’s scales are normally kept shiny and carefully waxed, as most upper-crust SilkWings keep theirs. Despite his station, Phemus does like looking..nice. His scales are not an odd color. A warm, happy brown, mostly, a darker one accenting as the color of the upper scales. Most of his scales are this light, kind brown, other than a streak of forest green that strikes its way down his middle scales all the way to his tail. Phemus’s wings are large and pretty for a SilkWing’s, mostly the darker brown underneath, with accents along the surface with green and lighter tones. Phemus’s eyes are a kind green, always filled with happy energy. Though he’s quite unremarkable, Phemus does stand out a bit for his tail. The short, fat spines along it are cut short near the tip of the tail, snapped off. He’s careful as to not let the scars deter dragons and keeps the sharp points carefully filed. Personality Phemus is a kind dragon. You’ll know it from the day that you meet him that he has a heart of gold, truly pure and innocent and good. He doesn’t believe that dragons could really hurt-or daresay, kill- others of their species. Of course, he’s influenced by the Hives, and really thinks that HiveWings are much above SilkWings and not quite understanding why anyone would want to change this. Phemus has a bad habit of rationalizing the pain others cause him. He’s outgoing and extroverted, truly loving talking to others and socialization. Phemus is peppy as he talks, smile on his face from excitement as he converses about..anything, really. The only thing that makes him uncomfortable is death, but he normally can direct conversations away from that. His energy is rather infectious, and those who talk to him end up jumping on their toes much of the time. Phemus can overstep boundaries when it comes to touching others-he loves hugging dragons that he has just met, making them very uncomfortable. He’s been working on it. Socially, he’s very out there, and doesn’t get flustered easily for the sake of a very funny joke. Phemus would never leave a hurt dragon alone and wouldn’t even think of hurting a dragon at all. He’s extremely empathetic. Phemus is terrible at lying, and doesn’t like lying very much overall. Polyphemus is rather..not smart. It takes him a bit to ‘get’ complicated jokes, and anything having to do with...say, math and such. However, the exception to this is cooking, from which he knows almost everything. Phemus harbors a fear of animals in general, and doesn’t understand pets at all. He’ll run from a cat, and despite being harmless, snakes make him want to faint. He harbors the same attitude about fainting about blood, and generally smacks into the ground when he sees it. Phemus can be a bit gluttonous, and thinks that it’s okay to eat anything in sight when he feels a tiny bit sad. He often overeats. History Phemus was born to two (for now, unnamed) parents. They loved their only son-they didn’t want more than one kiddo-, and doted on him and adored him. His father was a hard-working, sweet treestuff worker, his mother a science teacher at the local school, in Wasp Hive. He often accompanied her to classes and was a favorite of her students. When he was extremely young, 1 year and 2 months old, he witnessed the public execution of []’s mother and the dragon’s beating. It was extremely traumatizing to him, and Phemus’s mind mostly repressed the memory. They moved to Yellowjacket Hive soon after. As he got older, he started going to school, not doing well in his classes due to his simple inability to focus on the teacher and talking to whoever was sitting near him. His parents, very concerned, took him to a doctor, but there was nothing wrong with Phemus. He was happy, healthy, and just preferred talking. Phemus, throughout his schooling, barely got above a fail in most of his classes. Phemus was beloved by his classmates, due to his social nature he was, put simply, friends with almost everyone. Phemus has no idea what he wanted to do with his life besides..talk. But his eureka moment arrived in his third year of school, in which he took a Home Economics class. Neither of his parents cooked very often, buying pre-made meals. He was so happy to just..create bread! And delicious cake! He went home and proudly declared his necessity of cooking supplies. To be brutal, his cooking started off terribly. His parents and friends could barely choke down his ghastly meals. But he cooked as much as he could every day, and slowly improved. After graduating from school, he lived with his parents for about a year, as he wasn’t assigned to move hives and servant track SilkWings were expected to get their own jobs. Finally, he got a servant job for Cochineal’s mother and Bicornis as a cook, and enjoyed his new assignment greatly. He started to gain some fame from his great meals that he worked so hard on. In the middle of the night, he was stolen from his bed, bag over his head and taken to an entirely different Hive, Wasp Hive. He was shoved on a platform and asked to be bidden on. Polyphemus was understandably very confused and despite being very nice to the auctioneers, he was scared. A kind HiveWing with the name of Megaloptera bid on him, and he went home with her, asking questions the whole way. He was to be her cook. Polyphemus took it upon himself to break her outer shell and make friends with the dragoness. Which, over the course of a long time, he did. They lived happily, but Polyphemus wanted to visit his family badly, missing them and the dragons he had served before. But that was denied. It would mean his friend/master would be jailed! So he stayed. Over time, they grew even closer, and despite Phemus’s referral of everyone as ‘best bud’, Megaloptera became his best friend of them all. Friends Mom- Thinks very highly of the teacher. She’s his favorite of his parents, just because of the time they spent together in her classroom. She encouraged him to follow his dreams every step of the way and Phemus misses her sorely and wants badly to visit her. Dad- Thinks highly of him! Phemus admires how hard-working he is, but didn’t have the extra time together as a child and he was often missing for his job. Phemus misses him a lot and wants to visit him. Megaloptera- His best friend! Loves her dearly and throws his deepest worries and fears at her and quickly accepts her. Wishes more HiveWings were like her. Cochineal‘s Mom- Really likes his old master, no matter how abrasive she was. Phemus knows that she’s a good dragon deep down, and tried his best to befriend her when he worked for her. Bicornis- Was there when he was a little dragonet, probably Nis’s best friend as well. Nis saw him as a sort of mentor and worshipped him and his cooking, learning from him. Phemus worries about him and how he is, seeing his more negative tendencies early. Cochineal- Only Met her before her accident, but elevated her in his mind, trying (but eventually) failing to be her best friend. He wonders what happened to her. ask if you want your char to be added! Trivia *Named after the moth *In human years, probably about 30-40 *Loves dragonets *Doesn’t like animals because he just thinks they look weird. He’s just..freaked out by them. *Can’t butcher his own animals/make his own spices. Would be useless in the Wild. *Unhealthy addiction to sweets and caffeine, like coffee. *Alfred to Megaloptera’s Batman *Has forgiven his kidnappers already. *His tail spikes are broken because he snapped em off in a door. Long story. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker)